


Недоделки

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки вообще-то просто хотел выпить пива…





	Недоделки

**Author's Note:**

> Автору неинтересно, откуда у Барнса доступ в мастерскую Старка и как вышло, что они общаются как приятели. Кому интересно, тот пусть и пишет.

— Старк, оно меня укусило.

Барнс обвиняющим жестом выставил в сторону Тони открывашку для пива. Та смирно лежала на ладони и агрессии не проявляла.

— У неё даже самого завалящего интеллекта нет, просто кусок металла, она не может кусаться.

— На ней зазубрина.

— Выкинь.

— Старк, это очень хорошая открывашка. Из хорошего металла. Просто с зазубриной. Загладь, и я отнесу обратно.

— Слушай, я тут вообще-то делом занят, создаю очередную опережающую время хрень, которая станет произведением искусства и объектом поклонения минимум у половины населения планеты. А ты меня открывашкой отвлекаешь.

— Вообще-то открывашку тоже делал ты.

— Не делал, просто выпилил на пробу — мне нужно было проверить калибровку резака. Зачем вы её вообще отсюда упёрли?

— Ты сам её на кухню притащил, когда за своей озонированной хренью поднимался.

— В общем, тебе надо — ты и заглаживай. Но я бы выкинул.

— Она клёвая, как и всё, что ты делаешь. Только зазубрина. В следующий раз не разбрасывай где попало недоделанные вещи.

Тони фыркнул, искренне не понимая, зачем доделывать то, на чём он просто опробовал инструмент, но продолжать спор не стал, потому что наличие в мастерской тихо мурлыкающего себе под нос Барнса, медленно и тщательно заглаживающего оцарапавшую его зазубрину на боку кривоватой открывашки, некоторым образом придавало… уюта, что ли?


End file.
